


Their Happiest Memories

by amazingdalien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, M/M, Marauders, Memories, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin Live
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 22:44:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20608562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingdalien/pseuds/amazingdalien
Summary: Remus and Sirius give Harry memories of his parents.





	1. James and Lily Get Married

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this, its the longest thing I've ever written and im super scared to post it :) 
> 
> obviously I dont own Harry Potter or the characters.

Harry was excited to be spending Christmas with Remus and Sirius. It was the first time he’d be celebrating Christmas in five years. After the war, he couldn’t handle being around people anymore. Everyone had high expectations for him, and he was sick of it. He wanted to get away and enjoy his life. Every day he’d grown more tired of all of the pressure of being the chosen one until one day he’d just left it all behind. He’d let a few people know he was leaving, but for most people he had just disappeared. 

He spent the time traveling the world, and trying to shake the looming feeling of fear that he’d felt all of his life. He found comfort in the strangers he met. They had no idea who he was, or what he’d done. He was allowed to be just Harry for the first time in his life. 

After a few years, he decided it was time to go home. Getting away was what he needed, but he was starting to miss his friends and Remus and Sirius. He’d returned to England, and lived in Remus and Sirius’ spare room for a while. He’d been unsure of what he wanted to do. Everyone expected him to be an auror, but if he never heard about dark magic again in his life that would be just fine. 

He’d been back in England for two months when he received a letter from McGonagall asking if he’d be interested in taking over as the new flying instructor. Harry was so excited for the opportunity that he accepted the position right away. Remus and Sirius were happy for him, and thought flying instructor would be a good fit for him, but they made him promise he would come visit at least once a month and stay with them during breaks. He’d kept his promise to visit once a month, but he still missed them, and was still looking forward to a longer visit for Christmas. 

Harry had just finished packing when he heard Sirius come through the floo, “Harry! Where are you?”

Harry poked his head out of his bedroom so Sirius could see him. “I was about to leave. I just finished packing. If you wait a minute, I’ll follow you back.” He quickly shrunk his bag then threw it in his pocket before going back to meet Sirius. 

“Okay I’m ready let’s go.” Harry said as he walked up to Sirius. 

Sirius looked up at Harry from the picture of James and Lily on the fireplace. He had a sadness in his eyes, but he was smiling. “It’s good to see you so happy and doing so well. I know I’ve told you a hundred times but we were worried when you left. It feels good to know you’re home and safe.”

Harry pulled Sirius into a hug, “I think I get it now. I’ve been visiting Ron and Hermione more often, and seeing them doing so well makes me feel good. Sometimes it’s like we’re all completely different people without the weight of the world on our shoulders.” 

“I know what you mean,” Sirius said as he patted Harry’s shoulder and grabbed a handful of floo powder before climbing into the fireplace. “Let’s get back before Moony comes looking for us.” Harry watched as he said the address and disappeared before stepping in after him. 

Harry had a great time the past few days. It was Christmas evening and they were sitting at the kitchen table sharing a drink and telling stories. They’d opened presents earlier in the evening. Remus and Sirius had gotten Harry some new equipment to take care of his broom now that it was getting so much extra use. They’d also given him a photo album of pictures of his parents. He cried while looking through the pictures, but he couldn’t wait to look at them again later tonight. Harry had gotten Remus a few first edition copies of some muggle books he enjoyed one of which was signed, and he’d gotten Sirius a book about quidditch over the past 25 years so he could catch up on some of what he’d missed while in Azkaban. Remus and Sirius had gotten each other funny gifts. Remus received a pair of socks with Padfoot on them that Harry ordered for Sirius on a muggle computer and Sirius had received a dog bone and a squeaker toy. Harry thought it was hilarious. 

He loved getting to spend all this time with Remus and Sirius. Because of the war and his time away, he sometimes felt like he was still getting to know them. He loved learning new things about them, and it seemed that the holidays were putting them in a mood to talk about his parents. 

After a long story about a particularly complicated prank played on the Slytherins that had led to tears of laughter, Harry said, “I can’t believe you guys got into so much trouble in school. My dad sounds like such a fun guy I wish I could’ve known him better.” 

Remus and Sirius shared a look before Sirius started talking. “Actually, there was something we wanted to talk to you about. I know we already opened presents, but we have one more thing to give you.” Harry looked confused, but gestured for them to continue. 

“We’ve been thinking about it a lot and we think you should get the chance to know your parents a little better. Obviously, you can’t meet them, but Remus would like the share some of his memories of your parents with you. You’re always so happy when we talk about them, and we have so many memories of them it wouldn’t make sense not to show you. We’ve spoken with McGonagall, and she’s agreed to let you use the pensieve in her office.” 

As Sirius was talking, Remus got up and walked over to a cabinet to pull out a vial. It was filled with swirling gray-blue substance memories. “I’ve had them ready for you for a few weeks. McGonagall should be in her office, if you wanna head back to Hogwarts for a little bit.”

Harry reached out with a shaky hand and grabbed the tube. He stared at it in his hand in disbelief. “Remus, I... I don’t know how to thank you for this. This is amazing. Are you... Are you sure you don’t mind me going back to Hogwarts for a little bit? I’ll come back when I’m done.”

Sirius pulled Harry into a hug. “Of course, we’re sure Harry. Go meet your parents! We’ll be here when you get back.” 

Harry started to make his way towards the fireplace, but suddenly turned around to pull Remus into a bone crushing hug. “Thank you so much. This is more than I could’ve ever imagined having,” Harry said as he pulled away. Then, with one last thank you, he made his way to the floo and left for Hogwarts. 

When Harry arrived back at Hogwarts, he goes straight to McGonagall’s office. For the first time, he’s grateful she trusts him enough to let him have the password. She was afraid he would be overwhelmed by curious students who knew the story, and wanted him to have a private place to hide just in case. Harry chuckled quietly to himself as he whispered the password, whiskers.

As he was reaching for the door, Harry realized he didn’t really know what to say. Remus and Sirius said they had talked to her, but it was still kinda late to do this tonight. Before he could decide, the door opened. “Are you gonna stand out there all night?” McGonagall said as she stepped out of the way so he could walk through. 

“Sorry to bother you professor but Sirius and Remus said they talked to you about me using your pensieve and I’d like to do that tonight... Now, actually, if you don’t mind.” Harry spoke very quickly because of the combination of excitement and nervousness. 

“Harry, of course you can use it. You’re free to use it whenever you wish. You don’t have to ask my permission in the future. Also, I’ve told you a hundred times you don’t have to call me professor anymore. We are colleagues now. Minerva would be just fine”

“Thank you, professor.” Harry said with a slight blush. He didn’t seem to notice his mistake until McGonagall raised an eyebrow at him. “Oh! Right, sorry. I’ll work on it,” he trailed off for a second before adding a hesitant “Minerva.” 

McGonagall’s lips twitched like she wanted to smile. “Go on then,” she said gesturing toward the pensieve. 

Harry ran to the pensieve, and carefully poured the memories in. He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath before lowering his face to the surface. 

As the room solidified around him, Harry realized he’s in a small apartment. There were more books than furniture. He was standing behind a small couch in the center of the room. There was a small table in front of the couch with two empty tea cups on it and a muggle book. Harry took a few steps toward the couch then stumbled back in shock. With wide eyes, he peaked over the edge of the couch again. Harry was certain he somehow had the wrong memory because Sirius and Remus were laying on the couch kissing. He couldn’t believe it. They obviously share a home now, but they had always slept in different rooms when Harry was there. Harry wonders if they wanted to keep it from him but it’s a bit late for that. 

Just as Harry was about to pull himself out of the memory, the floo lit up, and his father tumbled through. 

James started talking before he was completely in the room “Emergency Marauders Meeting right now. I couldn’t find Peter, but we’ll punish him for ignoring his marauderly duties later.” He kept looking at Sirius and Remus, who seemed to have not heard him. James put his hands on his hips and cleared his throat obnoxiously, “Hello! Can you hear me!?” 

Remus pulled away to mumble something in Sirius’ ear, but then both men continued to ignore James in favor of kissing each other. Seemingly frustrated by the lack of response, James walked up to the couch, and grabbed Sirius’ shoulder polling him backwards onto the floor. 

Sirius scowled up at James before turning back to Remus, “You said if we ignored him he’d go away!” 

“Oh, piss off! It’s really an emergency this time.” James said as he shoved Remus’ feet off the couch so he could sit down. 

Sirius finally sat up, but stayed on the floor. He stared at James for a second before asking, “What’s wrong, mate? You actually look upset.”

Harry watched his dad run his hands through his hair nervously. He chewed on his lip and stared off like he was trying to figure out what to say. 

“I did something stupid.” 

“Prongs, we do something stupid everyday I’m gonna need you to be a bit more serious.” 

“I can’t be Sirius, you’re Sirius.” 

Remus rolled his eyes, but smiled at the pair, “Really, whatever it is you can tell us.” 

James ran his hands through his hair again then stood up and reached into his pocket. He quickly pulled out a small box and tossed it to Sirius. 

“James? What is this?” Sirius asked nervously 

“It’s just what it looks like, idiot,” James said with a snort. 

Sirius opened the box and immediately started yelling, “Oh Jamie! This is perfect! Of course, I’ll marry you! I always knew you’d come around. You’ll have to accept my affair with Remus though or the marriage is off.” He jumped up and threw himself at James who shoved him back down onto the couch into Remus’ lap. 

“It’s not for you, idiot! It’s for my lovely Lily!” James said with a dreamy look on his face, but after another look at the ring, he quickly bounced back to worried. “What if it’s too soon? What if she says no? It took me years to even get a date.” 

“She’s gonna say yes and you know it. She’s crazy about you. It took her awhile to come around, but she really loves you, James. And Lily’s practical. She wouldn’t have wasted all this time with you, if she was planning to marry someone else.” 

“Mate, you are the most married people I know already. You two own a house together. It’s not too soon, and she’s not gonna day no.” Sirius reached for the ring box again as he was speaking. He opened it and stared at the ring, running his finger over the diamond softly. He looked up at Remus with a soft smile, and handed him the ring to look at. 

Sirius moved from the floor to the couch, and pulled James back down to sit with him. He threw his arm around James’ shoulder and looked at him with a smirk, “So what’s the plan? How are we proposing?”

As Sirius was finishing his sentence the room started to blur. Now Harry saw why Remus shared this memory. He loved getting to see his father’s decision to propose to his mother. He also felt like he was getting to see a new side to Sirius and Remus. He’d never seen them this carefree. It was bittersweet to see them so young and happy together when he knew what their future held. 

While Harry was lost in thought, a new scene formed around him. He was standing in a large living room, which he thinks must have belonged to his parents based on the pictures on the walls. There were pictures of James and Lily and the Marauders and Lily with a bunch of women he’d never seen before and even an uncomfortable looking one of a younger Lily and Petunia. 

James and Sirius were standing in the center of the room talking to each other, but they were talking so loudly and so quickly that Harry couldn’t understand. Both men were speaking at the same time trying to be louder than each other, and Harry honestly wasn’t even sure either had stopped talking long enough to breath the whole time he’d been here. Remus was standing next to them looking bored, and another man was sitting on the couch. It took Harry a second to recognize him as Peter because looked so different. When Harry realized who he was looking at, he quickly turned so he didn’t have to see him. It made Harry sick to think about him, and actually getting to see him be their friend was almost too much. Harry decided the memories meant too much, and decided to just try to keep Peter out of his vision. 

He looked back to where Sirius and James were still talking rapidly at each other. Remus still looked bored as he checked the clock and then put a hand over each of their mouths, “Lily is going to be home very soon. This plan is ridiculous, and there is no way it will actually work. I think we should wait until next weekend and think of a new plan.” He’d just finished speaking when Lily walked through the front door. 

Lily looked up as she kicked off her shoes, “Hey do you guys wanna just order pizza or go out somewhere? I’m starving and I don’t wanna wait for something to cook.” 

James just stared at her with a slightly manic smile on his face. His eyes kept darting to Sirius for a split second before he’d look back at Lily. She noticed all of them were being suspiciously quiet, and Sirius looked a little spooked to see her. With a confused look on her face Lily said, “Okay? So... you are obviously up to something and I don’t want to know what it is so I’m gonna walk out the door and shut it and then I’m going to turn around and come back in so we can restart,” then she turned around and walked out. 

As soon as the door shut, James hurried to get in front of the door then dropped to one knee. Right as the door opened, Sirius gasped “James! The plan!”

James quickly turned around and scowled at Sirius, “You heard Remus the plan would never work so I made a new one.” 

“James?” He whipped his head back around at the sound of her voice. 

“Hello, Lily flower!” James said with a huge smile on his face. He took a deep breath and started speaking again “Lily, I’ve known since the first time I saw you on the train that you were the girl I wanted to marry. I love everything about you. You’re beautiful and brilliant and everything I’ve ever wanted. I’ve worked hard to become the man you deserve, and I hope you think so too. I know we are still young, but I’m ready to be your husband, and I’m ready for you to be my wife. Will you marry me?” 

Harry thought he heard Sirius and Remus crying, but he couldn’t take his eyes of his parents. As James talked, she had started talking. She had a smile on her face and her eyes were full of love. She looked so beautiful. James was crying too, and his hands were shaking slightly from the nerves, but he was so confident. He reminded Harry of a ray of sunshine so bright and full of energy. Before he could even finish talking, Lily started nodding her head. She threw herself into his arms and kissed him. As she pulled back she said, “Of course I’ll marry you idiot!” 

He slid the ring onto her finger, and they stood up holding each other. Sirius, Remus, and Peter all ran toward them laughing and yelling with excitement. Sirius slapped James on the back, and pulled into a hug just as the room started to blur. 

Harry hadn’t realized he was crying until their laughter faded and he heard himself sniffle. He wiped at his eyes as a new scene came into focus around him. He was standing next to Sirius and Remus among a crowd of people. Everyone was dressed in fancy clothes some were muggle and others wizard. Everyone was staring at an empty dance floor like they were waiting for something. 

Harry was looking around to see if he recognized anyone in the crowd when he heard people start to whisper. He looked up to see his parents standing on the dance floor alone. With a gasp, Harry realized he was at their wedding. A slow song started playing in the background as his parents held each other and swayed slightly. They looked so happy and lost in one other. They were staring into each other’s eyes like they were the only ones in the room. Harry felt an ache in his gut at how in love and happy they were. Just as the song ended he heard Sirius whispering next to him, “Remind me to thank Lily for insisting we were muggle clothes. You look amazing, Moony.” 

Harry laugher slightly at his godfather before looking back at his parents. The song had ended, and James was bowing obnoxiously while Lily laughed and rolled her eyes. A more upbeat song started playing, and Harry watched as Sirius pulled a protesting Remus onto the dance floor. 

As the scene faded, Harry was pulled from the pensieve back to McGonagall’s office. McGonagall was gone now. He never would’ve asked her to leave, but he was glad she had. He didn’t really want to have to talk to her about this right now. He knew she wouldn’t push, but he’d rather avoid it altogether. 

He quickly made his way back to his own room, and used the floo to go back to Remus and Sirius’.   
As soon as he got there, he pulled Remus into a hug and thanked him again as he cried. Remus held him, and Sirius sat by them rubbing his back until he finished crying. 

Harry pulled out of their embrace to dry his eyes and gave them a sheepish smile. “Remus, thank you so much. Those were amazing. I’ll never be able to thank you enough.” 

“You don’t need to thank me at all, Harry. I was happy to show them to you.” Remus said while handing him a tissue for his nose. 

Harry quickly blew his nose then looked up at Remus and Sirius trying to decide if he should say what he was thinking. Sirius must have noticed his worry because he asked if he was okay.

Harry looked back and forth between them a couple more times before deciding to just go for it. “So I noticed during the memories that you too were... together? I know it’s been a long time and a lot of things have changed, but you looked really happy together. So I just wanted to say if you’re hiding from me because you’re afraid of what I’ll think, I’m okay with it and I’m happy for you. If not maybe just forget I said anything?” 

Harry was startled when Sirius and Remus both started laughing hysterically. “Moony, what the fuck did you show him?” Sirius managed to ask before dissolving into laughter again. 

Harry looked increasing more confused as their laughter continued, “Did I miss something?” 

Remus finally composed himself, “We are still together and we haven’t been hiding it. It seems as if you’re just as unobservant as your dad.” 

Harry was blushing slightly, “But you have separate rooms?”

“Technically, yes, but Sirius has never slept in his room. We only keep the second room because we want to keep it quiet from some people, but we’ve never kept it from you. Harry, I’m pretty sure we’ve been fairly open in front of you.” 

As Harry thought back, he realized that they were always affectionate with each other. He couldn’t count the number of times he’d come home to them cuddled on the couch asleep when he’d lived here, but he’d always thought it was a coincidence. “I can’t believe I didn’t notice, but I’m glad you’re happy together.” 

Remus threw his arm around Sirius’ shoulder, “Thank you, Harry. We thought you already knew but we’re glad you’re okay with this.” 

“Of course, I’m okay with it. You two are my family, and I want you to be happy.” Harry smiled at both of them. “Would it be okay if I went to bed? It’s been an emotional day and I’m exhausted.” 

“Go on, we’ll see you tomorrow.” 

Harry pulled them both into a hug as he said, “Goodnight, Remus. Goodnight, Sirius.” Then he turned to go to bed. 

As he crawled under the covers, he couldn’t stop thinking about his parents. That night he dreamt of his parents laughter.


	2. James and Lily Go on a Date

When Harry stumbled through the floo at Sirius and Remus’ house, he was immediately assaulted by loud squeaking. He looked around confused until he saw Padfoot sitting under the kitchen table chewing on a squeaker toy. Harry immediately started laughing causing him to look at him and the squeaking to stop. He cocked his head to the side curiously for a moment before he crawled out from under the table and shifted from his dog form. 

Remus had been sat at the table with his head in his hands, but when the noise stopped he finally looked up. “Thank Merlin you’re here, Harry. Five more minutes of that and I would’ve killed him.” 

“Remus, I’ve told you! Chewing on things keeps my teeth healthy!” 

Remus didn’t have a response, he just dropped his head back into his hands with a deep sigh. 

“So... what’s for dinner?” Harry asked hesitantly. 

Remus looked up again with a smirk on his face. “Sirius, was just saying he should go get us take out.” 

Sirius turned around and scowled at Remus. “Fine, Moony, if that’s what you want.” Sirius turned back toward Harry. “What would you for dinner?” 

Harry looked cautiously between the two men like he was waiting for one of them explode. “Uhhh... Pizza would be fine. You could just have it delivered.”

“Pizza it is! I’ll be back soon!” Sirius practically ran to the door ignoring Harry’s second suggestion. He was gone before Harry could try to stop him. 

Harry looked back to Remus. “That was... weird.” 

Remus waves his hand dismissively. “It’s fine. He just needs to get out of the house for a bit. He gets a bit on edge if he stays trapped inside for too long.” 

“Are you sure he’s okay?” Harry asked. 

“Yeah, Harry. I promise he’s fine.” Remus looked at Harry for a minute as if waiting for him to ask again, but when Harry said nothing, he continued, “I have something to give you, and it will be easier to do so without Sirius here.” 

“What do you mean? Why is it easier without Sirius?” Harry looked confused. 

Remus stood up, and walked to the cabinet pulling out a tube of memories, then walked back to the table, and sat by Harry again. “I have more memories for you.”

Harry’s eyes lit up and a smile spread across his face before he composed it into a neutral expression. “Remus, you don’t have to keep doing this. I loved the memories and I’m glad I have them, but you’ve already done so much. I can never thank you enough.” 

Remus rested his hand on Harry’s shoulder. “You don’t have to thank me for this ever. This is something I want to do for you. It’s okay. What you do have to do is take these memories and enjoy them.” 

Harry hesitantly grabbed the tube when Remus held it out to him. He stared at it with wonder for a moment before he looked confused once more. “But why can’t Sirius know. Does he not want you to give them to me?”

“No! It’s nothing like that! Sirius can know, and he does know. He’s just... he’s embarrassed because his time in Azkaban caused a lot of damage to his memory so he’s unable to give you any memories.” 

Before Harry could respond, Sirius came barging through the door already talking about everything that had happened while he was out. Sirius did seem to be in a much better mood much to Harry’s relief. He had an excited energy about him through the rest of dinner, and there were no more tense exchanges between him and Remus. Dinner passed quickly, and it was soon time for Harry to head back to Hogwarts. He was sad that his visit was coming to an end, but he was excited to get back so he could see the new memories. 

When Harry got back to Hogwarts, he went straight to McGonagall’s office. He was relieved the see she wasn’t there, and walked straight to the pensieve. He excitedly poured the memories in ignoring the shake in his hand. With a smile on his face, Harry lowered himself into the pensieve. 

Harry’s excitement grew as the first memory solidified around him because he realized he was in a Gryffindor dormitory. His father is sitting on the bed all the way to the left, and Remus and Sirius are on the bed next to it. Remus is sitting with his legs crossed with Sirius is laying down with his head in his lap. Both boys have their eyes closed seemingly oblivious to the fact that James hasn’t stopped talking.

“And she’s so beautiful with her beautiful red hair and her beautiful smile and her beautiful freckles and her beautiful skin an-“ 

Without opening his eyes, Sirius said, “Prongs, mate, you gotta find some new adjectives. How do you expect to woo Lily with such a limited vocabulary?” 

James scowled at Sirius who still hadn’t opened his eyes. “Fine. Her soft skin.” 

Remus snorted, and Sirius opened his eyes just so he could roll them at James. “That was so well described. Have you ever even touched her skin?” 

James looked appalled. “Of course I have! Our hands brushed during potions just yesterday.” 

Sirius and Remus both started laughing. After a moment, Sirius stopped laughing and smiled at James appeasingly. “Alright, whatever, she has soft skin. Are you done pining for the day? Your heart eyes are starting to make me sick.” 

James looked back at him with a look so mischievous that Sirius immediately knew he was gonna regret his teasing. “Hey, Remus, did you know that Sirius writes love poems about you during Muggle Studies instead of taking notes?”

Just as Sirius launched himself at James, the room began to blur around him. The new memory formed and Harry recognized his surroundings. He was still at Hogwarts, but this time he was by the edge of the blanket, and Sirius, Remus, James, and Peter were on a blanket. They had various books and notes spread around them but they seemed to have given up studying a while ago. Peter was laid back with his were eyes closed like he may have been asleep. Remus and Sirius were sitting beside each other with their hands tangled between them. James was sat across from them. He had a frown on his face, and his hands kept running through this hair anxiously. 

“I don’t know what to do. I’ve tried everything and she just doesn’t want to give me a chance.” He looked at Sirius with desperate eyes like he was begging him for answers. 

Sirius sighed. “Look, James, I don’t think you’ve tried everything. You’re sometimes a little... overwhelming sometimes. All of your romantic gestures have been over the top, and that’s not something Lily seems to like. Just take a step back, and give her some space. Stop asking her out every day, and try to treat her like a normal human being instead of worshiping her every move.”

Remus looked at James with sad eyes before speaking hesitantly, “You may also need to consider that she just doesn’t like you that way. You need to respect her wishes to leave her alone, and stop asking her out. If you keep doing what you’re doing, she’s just gonna distance herself further. Try to have an actual conversation with her without an ulterior motive of getting a date” 

Peter sat up then. “Wow did someone sprinkle Veritaserum in your breakfast this morning. That was a bit harsh.” 

“No, they’re right. I need to move on. It’s time to accept that Lily doesn’t want me back.” James looked around sadly. He seemed to be avoiding eye contact with everyone. With a little sniffle, he started collecting all of his things in a hurried fashion. 

Sirius tried to grab his hands to slow him down and talk to him, but James just jerked away saying, “I’m fine. I’m just gonna head back to the dorm I’m not feeling well. I’ll see you guys when you get back from classes today.” 

Sirius sat back and let James leave, but his eyes followed him worriedly. Sirius started to ask Remus something, but the scene was already blurring around him so Harry couldn’t hear. He hated seeing his dad so upset. He already knew his mom hadn’t always liked him, but he didn’t realize his dad had given up on her at one point. He hoped things were fixed during the next memory. 

As the scene settled around him, Harry immediately recognized the Hogwarts quidditch pitch. He was sat in the stands next to Remus and his mom. He looked up when everyone started cheering. Gryffindor had just scored. Harry couldn’t contain his excitement at getting to see his father and his godfather play quidditch. Harry wasn’t sure what this memory was meant to show him, but he didn’t think he’d be able to focus on anything but the match. 

Harry looked at Remus and his mom to make sure he isn’t missing anything important. Remus was smirking at a blushing Lily, who was saying, “No, I’m not saying that I fancy him. I’m just saying that he’s changed is all. He’s really calmed down and matured. He hasn’t asked me on a date in months and we’ve been able to actually get to know each other. He’s not too bad now that he’s not bothering me to be his bloody girlfriend all the time.” 

Remus bumped Lily with his shoulder. “Okay fine you don’t fancy him. But really I’m glad he’s settled down enough for you to tolerate him and get to know him.” 

“He’s a good guy, and he’s undeniably attractive but he’s jus-“ Lily cut herself off suddenly. Her hopeful eyes darted to Remus, but it was all lost when she saw his smirk 

Remus wiggles his eyebrows at her. “Attractive huh? You sure you don’t just want a good shag from him? I’m sure he’d be okay with it.” 

Lily was blushing so brightly her cheeks almost matched her hair. “No of course not! He’d never leave me alone then... I’m just saying... objectively, he’s attractive.”

“Sure thing, Evans.” Remus said with a smile. “I’ll remind you that he’s just objectively attractive at your wedding.” 

Lily started to say something, but was cut off by sudden cheers. Harry’s head snapped back to the pitch. 

“POTTER’S CAUGHT THE SNITCH! 150 POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR! GRYFFINDOR WINS!”

Harry could barely hear the announcer over his own shouts of excitement. He watched as his dad took a few laps around the pitch pumping his fist in the air, snitch held high. The players made their way to the ground, and Harry was able to see Sirius and James tackle each other just before everything went blurry around him. 

The new memory settled around him. They were back in the dorm room again. Sirius was sitting in his bed facing Remus, and staring at him dreamily. Remus was on his own bed which was covered in more textbooks and notes than Harry had ever seen. Remus may be even crazier than Hermione about studying. 

Suddenly the door slammed open causing Harry and Sirius to look up startled. Remus seemed to have not heard the sound at all. James was standing in the door way out of breath and smiling dazedly. “She said yes.” 

Sirius got off of the bed and walked over to James. “What are you going on about?”

“Lily said yes... to a date... with me.” 

Sirius’ eyebrows shot up. “Are you sure? That seems... unexpected.”

James glared at Sirius, but told him the story anyway. “We were just sitting in the common room talking. I was telling her about mum and dad when she cut me off and said ‘Fine, Potter, I’ll go on a date with you. Don’t mess it up. Then she kissed my cheek and left.”

Remus finally looked up from his notes. “He’s a lot calmer than I thought he’d be.” 

“I think he’s in shock, Moony,” Sirius said with a quick glance to Remus. Then he put his hands on James’ shoulders and gave him a little shake. “Prongs, you’ve got a date with Lily Evans! This is your chance to woo her! What do you have planned?”

Harry watched as his dads eyes grew wide. James looked at Sirius frantically and started shaking his head. “I don’t know! I have a date with Lily Evans! How do I not know!? All these years of wanting a date with Lily, and I didn’t even come up with a solid plan! Padfoot, how did you let this happen?”

“There it is,” Remus mumbled as he stood up from his bed. He pushed James toward his own bed, and shoved him onto it. “Okay, first of all, you gotta calm down. Lily will not be impressed if you’re this freaked out during your date.”

James took a few deep breaths and Remus asked, “Are you feeling better now?” 

James looked up at Remus, “A little bit but you’ve gotta help me!” 

“When you think of dates with Lily what do you normally do?” James wiggled his eyebrows at Remus who let out a long sigh. “Before you do that what do you do?” 

“Ummm... Sometimes I think it might be nice to get a butterbeer together in Hogsmeade?”

Remus looked relieved. “Perfect! Lily will love that. It’s a nice normal first date. Nothing over the top. You could do it this weekend.”

“This weekend?” James said faintly before falling back onto his bed. 

Sirius and Remus both looked at James curiously, and Sirius asked “You alright, Jamie?” 

When James didn’t respond, Sirius reached out and lightly slapped James’ cheek. There was still no response. Sirius looked back at Remus. “I think he fainted?” 

Remus tilted his head back looking at the ceiling. He rubbed his hands over his face then looked back at Sirius. “This date is gonna be a disaster. There is no way he’s gonna get through it.” 

Sirius opened his mouth like he was about the argue, but he looked back at James then sighed. “Yeah, you’re probably right.” 

Sirius continued staring at James with a frown on his face as the memory blurred around Harry. The new memory settled around him. He was standing with James, Remus, and Sirius behind the Three Broomsticks. James looked like he was about ready to bolt. His eyes were wide, and he looked frantic. Sirius was standing beside him running his hand up and down his back. 

“It’s gonna be okay, Jamie. She wouldn’t have said yes to a date if she wasn’t actually interested. Just be yourself, and keep doing what you’ve been doing.” Sirius words seemed to have little effect. 

Remus looked at his watch. “Okay, Lily is not likely to be late so unless you want her to see us out here talking we need to go now.” 

Sirius turned to face James and put his hands on his shoulders. “Everything is gonna be fine. And if it isn’t, Remus and I will be right there to take care of it. But I’m so certain it’ll be fine I think we could go home right now.” At the panicked look on James’ face, Sirius quickly added, “But we won’t. We’re staying.” 

“Sirius, let’s go. She’s gonna see us. James wait for her up front.” Remus grabbed Sirius by the wrist, and quickly dragged him around the building and inside leaving Harry scrambling to catch up. Harry followed Remus and Sirius into the Three Broomsticks, and stood by their table waiting for his parents to come in. 

When Lily and James walked in, she immediately noticed Sirius and Remus, and walked over to them angrily. “I should’ve known you’d be here, Black. You can’t leave James alone for more than five minutes.” 

“Evans, how dare you! I’m just trying to treat my Moon Pie to a nice date!” Sirius said indignantly. 

Lily narrowed her eyes at Sirius. “Fine. Stay here and have your ‘nice date,’ but leave us alone. You can have him back when we get back to the castle,” she said using finger quotes. 

Before Sirius could reply, Lily dragged James to a table across the room. Harry stayed by Remus and Sirius’ table, but watched his parents. He knew if he walked over there, he still wouldn’t be able to hear them because that wasn’t part of Remus’ memory. 

Harry thought they both looked nervous. His mom kept playing with her hair and his dad kept pushing his glasses up his nose nervously. He kept reaching for his hair, but he’d always stop before he could reach it leaving his hand hanging awkwardly in midair. His hair was just as messy as Harry’s so he figured his dad was trying to keep it as neat as possible. 

After their second butterbeer, his mom moved to the other side of the table to kiss his dad. Feeling weird about watching his parents kiss, Harry turned to see what Remus and Sirius were doing. 

Both boys were looking proudly at James. Remus glanced over at Sirius then reached across the table to hold his hand. “Do you think he’d freak out if we left?” 

“I really don’t even think he’d notice.”

Remus wiggled his eyebrows at Sirius. “We could head back to the castle early if you want.” 

Sirius immediately jumped up almost causing their leftover drinks to spill. “Yes, let’s go! Right now! Come on, Moony!” Sirius headed toward the door without checking to see if Remus was following him. Harry watched Remus scramble after Sirius as the memory faded, and he found himself back in McGonagall’s office. 

McGonagall still wasn’t in her office. Harry wondered if she’d been gone the whole time or if she’d come back and left again when she realized he was there. Either way Harry was relieved she wasn’t there when he sat down on the ground to cry. He loved seeing these memories, and he still couldn’t believe he was getting this chance to see what his parents were like, but it was so hard. Seeing who they were and how happy they were makes the loss more real. It was easier for Harry to handle his parents’ deaths when his parents were more of an abstract idea to him and not anyone he’d ever met. When Harry finally calmed down, he decided he just wanted to go to bed, and headed back toward his room. 

As Harry was leaving McGonagall’s office, someone bumped into him causing both of them to fall to the ground. Harry laid on the ground for a moment before jumping up and dusting off his robes. He turned around to offer a hand to the person who’d knocked him over, and came face to face with a scowling Draco. 

“Do you ever watch wear you’re going, Potter?” Malfoy said angrily. Harry just looked at him confusedly. He still had the sniffles, and his eyes were read from crying. “Have you been crying? What are you doing in McGonagall’s office this late anyway?” 

Harry narrows his eyes at Draco. “It’s none of your business, Malfoy. Maybe it should be me asking why you’re out so late.”

Malfoy seemed to shrink in on himself. He looked hesitantly at Harry before speaking softly, “Sometimes I get nightmares, and tonight, it was either walk around the castle or grade the pile of potions essays my desk so I... Anyway, I’m sorry I knocked you over. I think I’m feeling tired so I’m just gonna go.” 

Malfoy was already walking away before he’d finished speaking. Harry watched his back for a moment before calling after him. “I used to get really bad nightmares too. I’m mostly okay now, but some nights sleep is impossible... What I’m trying to say is I get it, okay? I’m sure we have nightmares about different things but it’s really all the same if you think about it. So if you need someone I... you can come fine me.”

Malfoy had paused when Harry started speaking, but he hadn’t turned around. When Harry finished he stood their silently for a second before turning his head back toward Harry slightly, enough that his voice would travel back to Harry but not so much that they could see each other’s faces. “Thank you, Potter, but that won’t be necessary.”

Harry watched as he walked away. Deciding there is nothing that could be done tonight, Harry made his way back to his room. Just like last time, he fell asleep to dreams of his parents.


	3. James and Lily Have a Baby

It was early in the morning when Harry finally returned to Hogwarts. When he’d arrived at Sirius and Remus’ yesterday, Remus had given him a new vial of memories with much less fanfare than the last two times. He’d been dying to see the memories, but they’d asked him to stay, and he felt guilty about trying to leave so quickly. His excitement had only grown after Sirius had pulled him aside before he’d left this morning to tell him one of the memories was his. He told Harry that he’d told the Remus the story every night for weeks until he could remember all the details clearly. He said it was one of his favorite memories, so he wanted to be able to remember it for both of them. 

Because it was so early, Harry didn’t think he’d see anyone in the castle. He figured McGonagall wouldn’t even be in her office at this hour. He hurried along the corridors lost in thought and wondering what the memories could be this time. He didn’t even realize he was being followed until he was standing in front of McGonagall’s door and he heard someone clear their throat behind him. He quickly spun around drawing his wand as he went. As he took in the blond man standing there with wide eyes and his hands held in the air, he slowly lowered his wand, but didn’t put it away. 

“Why are you following me?” 

Harry was surprised to see Malfoy actually looked slightly ashamed. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to scare you. I saw you nearly running toward McGonagall’s office this early in the morning, and wanted to make sure you were okay. I thought… never mind, it doesn’t matter because I was clearly wrong. Sorry for bothering you. I’ll leave you to it.” 

“Malfoy, wait!” Harry quickly put his wand away, and grabbed Draco’s wrist before he could walk away. He was shocked by the man’s words. After all these years, he’d learned to expect hostility from him not apologies. “It’s okay you just startled me, and I grabbed my wand out of instinct.” 

Malfoy didn’t make any moves to try to leave, but he ripped his wrist out of Harry’s grasp causing Harry to jump back. Harry watched him open his mouth to speak several times, but no words came out so Harry tried again. “Thank you for trying to check on me. Everything is okay though. Actually, better than okay. Would you…” Harry trailed off for a second. He couldn’t believe he was actually about this question to Draco Malfoy of all people. “Would you like to see what I was doing?” 

Malfoy’s head snapped up, and he had a shocked expression on his face. “No, I should really be going. Classes will be starting soon, and I’d like to look like I wasn’t up all night walking the castle.” 

Harry shook his head deciding polite Malfoy was weird. He grabbed his wrist once more and began pulling him toward the door. “It’s Saturday, Malfoy! Come on, having someone with me could be helpful.”   
Malfoy muttered a quiet okay, and let Harry pull him along. Harry wasn’t sure why Malfoy agreeing to this made him so happy, but he was careful not to let the other man see the huge smile that spread across his face with that one word. 

\------ 

Malfoy let himself be pulled along, but inside he was freaking out. He didn’t understand why Potter was being so nice to him. Sure, Potter had helped him after the war because of what happened at the Manor, but he still didn’t deserve this new friendliness Potter was giving him. Draco hadn’t suddenly become a good person. He was still angry and mean sometimes. He still had bad thoughts sometimes. 

But he was trying. 

Draco shook himself out of his thoughts when he saw Potter holding up a vial of memories. He once again felt like he shouldn’t be here, but his curiosity was overwhelming him. Potter poured the memories into the pensieve, and gestured for Draco to join him, so he took a few steps forward and let himself tumble into this unknown memory. 

A man who looked like a young Professor Lupin was sitting on a small couch with his feet resting on the small table in front of it. There were several empty mugs on the table. The man was reading a book, but he looked close to falling asleep. It had to be Lupin, Draco decided. That would also explain where Potter had gotten the memories. Not just anyone would be willing to hand over the memories even if it was the Golden Boy asking. 

Draco looked to the fire place when he saw bright green flames on the edge of his vision. A woman with bright red pony tail stumbled out, and immediately began talking as she pulled the book out of Remus’ hands, being careful to bookmark his page. 

“Alright, Remus, we can’t have you moping around today about a lost job. Sirius will be your sugar daddy either way. C’mon get up we’ve got plenty to do today!” 

Remus rolled his eyes at the woman, but let her pull him from the couch. She handed him his coat, gloves, and hat, forcing him to put them on. 

“Alright, fine, what are we doing today?” 

“Well, first, you’re going to make sure our visit to St. Mungo’s doesn’t make it back to James before I’m ready for it to. Then, we’re going to make sure I don’t go crazy before we tell him the good news.” 

James. This must be Potter’s mother. Draco shouldn’t be here. He couldn’t believe he’d been invited into this personal and private memory, that Potter was sharing this with him. Draco looked at him for the first time since they’d been in McGonagall’s office and was surprised to see tears running down his face. Draco bit his lip unsure of what to do. He wanted to offer comfort, but wasn’t sure how to do so in a way that wouldn’t upset Potter. Still feeling unsure, Draco grabbed Potter’s hand and laced their fingers together. Potter smiled and squeezed his fingers, but didn’t remove his eyes from his mother. Draco looked back to the scene in front of him realizing he’d missed part of the conversation. 

“Are you sure? You don’t think he’ll leave when he finds out?” 

Lupin pulled Lily into a hug. “Of course not! He’s been a complete nutter for you since first year. He’s never wanted anything more than to marry you and have a family. He’s gonna be absolutely thrilled when you tell him.”

Lupin was running his fingers threw Lily’s hair, and Draco realized he was trying to calm her down because she was crying. “It’s gonna be okay. He loves you so much. He’s gonna love this baby so much.” 

After a few minutes, Lily finally calmed down and let go of Lupin. She wiped the tears from her eyes, and took a few deep breaths. “Will you still go to my appointment with me?” 

“If that’s what you want, I would absolutely love to, but I think you should ask James to go with you. I think he’d be sad that he missed it when he finds out.”

Lily looked like she was going to start crying again, but instead she took another deep breath and started smiling. “Okay, yeah, I’ll go get him.” 

Lily hugged him once more, but slapped his shoulder as she pulled away. “But I’m serious, no moping today!” 

The memory started to blur around them as the new one formed, but they stayed in the same little apartment. This time Sirius Black is on the couch, and Lupin was gone. Malfoy thought back to what Lily had said realizing they must be partners and this is their apartment. Black laid flat on his back on the couch with his feet propped up on one end. There was music playing softly that Draco didn’t recognize making him think it was probably something muggle. 

Black jumped up, and grabbed his wand suddenly when a loud crack sounded throughout the room. He immediately relaxed when he realized it who was standing there. 

“James, mate, you’re gonna kill me one day!” 

Draco turned to look at Potter’s father for the first time, and felt his mouth drop open. They were nearly identical. He could not believe how much Potter looked like his father. They could be twins. “Potter, he’s your twin.” 

Potter laughed softly, “Yeah, it’s kinda weird isn’t it… but really cool.” 

Draco didn’t say anything else choosing to turn back to the two men on the couch. 

“Padfoot, I have something serious to ask you.” Black grinned and opened his mouth to say something, but James cut him off with a hand over his mouth and a giggly shut up. 

“Prongs, c’mon mate, there is no reason to be scared to talk to me. We’re brothers you can ask me anything. Are we killing somebody? Oh my god! Did you kill somebody without me?!” 

James was laughing hysterically but waving his hands at Black to calm down. “No! No, it’s nothing like that.”

After both men stopped laughing, they sat quietly for a few moments until things felt serious again. Draco could tell that Harry’s dad was nervous about something. 

“How would you like to be a godfather?” 

Black looked stunned. His eyes were wide, and his mouth was dropped open. “You’re… having a baby?” 

“Yeah, we found out a few weeks ago.” James had a soft smile on his face. 

Black was nodding his head. “And you want… me to be the… the godfather?”

James pulled Black into a hug. “Of course, we didn’t consider anyone else. You’ll be amazing at it, Pads.” 

Black was laughing and crying, as he pulled away from James. “Yes! I’ll do it! I can teach him to fly and play quidditch. I’ll show him how to use the map, and we can tell him about all the pranks we’ve pulled. Do you think Minnie will still be at Hogwarts in 11 years?” 

James was laughing again. “Alright, calm down. If Lily hears you trying to corrupt him before he’s even born, she’ll have my head.” 

Black pouted slightly. “Fine, but can I tell Remus?” 

“Sure, you can, but he already knows.” 

“What!? I’m the last one to know.” 

“Well, Peter doesn’t know yet.” Black rolled his eyes. “But Lily is the one who told Remus not me. Remus knew before I even knew.” 

The memory around them blurs suddenly. Draco looked over to Potter again. He was still crying. “Sirius told me that was his favorite memory. His memory of being asked to be my godfather was his favorite memory.” 

Draco wasn’t sure what to say, so he squeezed Potter’s hand, and offered him a small smile. Potter squeezed back tugging him closer, then looked back up to the scene in front of them.   
They were in a small living room with two large couches and various baby things thrown around everywhere. In the middle of the room, there was a large black dog playing with a toddler, which Draco assumed to be Potter. Lupin and Potter’s parents were sharing a couch, and Draco was shocked to see Peter Pettigrew on the other couch. All of them were laughing at the toddler and the dog. Toddler Potter kept yelled “Pa foo!” and clapped his hands as the dog ran in circles around him. He started to stand up causing the dog to run a few feet away and sit down to watch. The dog cocked its head slightly and barked quietly. Toddler Potter giggled again, and took a hesitant step forward. Everyone in the room fell silent to watch what would happen. He seemed to be froze, so the dog barked quietly once more causing him to giggle and take three more steps forward before falling down. The dog shifted into Sirius Black and scooped him up as Potter’s parents stood up cheering and ran toward them. 

Suddenly the memory was over, and Malfoy was standing in McGonagall’s office with a crying Potter in his arms. He wasn’t sure what to do really so he rubbed his hand up and down his back in what he hoped was a calming manner. As Potter finally started to calm down, he muttered a quiet thank you into Draco’s shoulder and stepped away. 

Draco was bewildered. “You don’t have to thank me! I should be thanking you! You didn’t have to share that with me.” 

“I… I wanted to, Draco.” He took a step forward to grabbed his hand again as he spoke. 

Draco didn’t miss the use of his first name. “Potter… Harry, I’m sorry you don’t remember your parents. But James and Lily seemed like amazing people, and I’m happy you’re getting this chance to see that. I don’t think I really knew my parents either, but it was good to see what happy families should be like.” 

Harry was quiet for a few minutes. They just stood quietly by the pensieve holding hands and lost in their thoughts. 

Draco felt Harry squeeze his hand, so he looked up again. “Are you still having trouble sleeping?” 

Draco wasn’t sure what brought this up, but after everything Harry has shared he figured he should at least be honest. “Yeah most nights, but it’s fine, I’m used to it really.” 

Harry started walking towards the door tugging on Draco’s hand so he’d follow. “I need a nap after all of that, and I thought you could join. It’ll be good for you to get some rest.”

Draco followed behind him bewildered as Harry led him back to his room, and pulled him into bed with him. They were both lying flat on their backs being careful not to touch one another. Draco’s heart was racing, and he knew he wouldn’t sleep until he calmed down. He jumped slightly when Harry grabbed his hand, but as Harry settled next to him, he was finally able to relax. 

Draco was grateful to finally feel himself falling asleep. As he was drifting away he quietly mumbled, “Goodnight, Harry” 

He didn’t see Harry’s smile, but he did hear the whispered “Goodnight, Draco.”


	4. James Meets a Werewolf and Becomes a Stag

When Harry arrived back at the castle after his dinner with Sirius and Remus, he went straight to the Malfoy’s room in the dungeon. They hadn’t really spent much time together since the last time, but Harry knew he wanted him to be there. Sure, they hadn’t spent much time together, but they had still been friendly towards each other when they were together. They talked at dinner every night, and if they saw each other around the castle they exchanged greetings. They’d even shared a butterbeer at Hogsmeade one weekend. Harry felt kinda nervous about asking Malfoy to go with him again, but he couldn’t imagine watching these memories alone now that he knew what it was like to have someone with him. 

Harry approached Draco’s door which was open slightly. He wondered if he was expecting visitors. He knocked slightly, but when he received no response he pushed the door open slowly. Draco sat at his desk grading essays. Harry wasn’t sure how he hadn’t heard him, but he took a second to appreciate the man in front of him before he realized Harry was there. Draco really was beautiful. Harry had always kinda thought so, but he’d never really been in the position to appreciate it with their hostility to each other and then the war. He’d realized recently that he quite liked Draco, and he wanted to get to know him. They’d both been in impossible situations as kids, but now could be the time for a fresh start. It also didn’t hurt that Draco couldn’t care less that Harry saved the wizarding world. 

Harry is ripped from his thoughts when he hears Draco’s voice. “You gonna stair at me all day, or did you come for a reason. I know I’m pretty, Potter, but you haven’t even asked me on a date yet.” 

Harry blushed slightly, but otherwise, ignored his comment. He held up the new vial of memories. “I just got these from Remus. Will you come with me again?” 

Draco stood up, and walked around his desk so he was standing right in front of Harry. “Are you sure you want me to come with you?” 

“Of course, I do. I can’t do it alone again.” 

“Yeah, but are you sure you want me to go with you? I’m sure Granger or Weasel would be happy to go with you.” 

“Draco, I’d rather have you go.” Harry reached for his hand. “If you don’t want to go, that’s okay I understand.” 

“No, I want to go.” 

Draco blushed bright red when Harry smiled at him. “Let’s go then.” 

When they walked into McGonagall’s office, they were surprised to find that she was actually inside. 

“Harry, Draco, what’s wrong?” McGonagall looked slightly alarmed. Harry figured it was kinda odd to see the two them together. 

“Hello, professor, everything is fine. Remus gave me a few more memories, so we were hoping to use the pensieve, if that’s okay.” 

McGonagall still looked surprised and confused, but agreed to let them use it. “Of course, Harry you know you don’t have to ask. I was just expecting something else because Draco is with you as well.”

Harry made eye contact with Draco briefly before turning back to McGonagall. “He’s been coming with me. It helps to have someone with me.” 

“Of course. Very well. I was getting ready to leave for Hogsmeade anyway. I’ll leave you two in here alone, but please, if it… escalates, take it elsewhere.” 

Harry and Draco watched her leave, before bursting into giggles. 

“What does she think? If she leaves us alone for a few minutes we’ll start dueling?”

Harry looked at Draco with bright eyes. “Yeah probably… or something else.” 

“What else woul- oh!” Harry laughed at the blush on Draco’s cheeks. “You don’t really think she thinks that do you?” 

Instead of answering him, Harry pulled the vial from his pocket again, and waited for Draco to join him by the pensieve. 

As the first memory formed around them, Harry realized they were in the Gryffindor dorm room. Remus was walking through the door, and his dad, Sirius, and Peter were sat on one of the beds. This is the youngest Harry had every seen them. It had to be their first or second year. 

Remus gave the other three boys a weird look when they didn’t great him. “Is everything okay?” 

The three looked at each other before James finally turned back to Remus. “We know your secret.” 

Remus staggered backwards until he fell onto another one of the beds. He hands clenched into fists in front of his face, and he took a few deep breaths. When he removed his hands, his face of devoid of any emotions. 

“I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable or scared. I’ll go speak with Professor Dumbledore about arranging a way home, and I’ll go to the hospital wing a few days early this month. Thank you for being my friends as long as you were.” While he was talking, Remus had started gathering a few books, a sweater, and his robes into a bag, and was inching toward the door slowly.   
James jumped up from the bed, and grabbed Remus by the shoulders. “What do you mean go home? Why do you want to leave? You can stay here with us. We aren’t afraid of you, Remus.” 

Remus tried to pull away from James, but couldn’t. He’d been trying to hide his emotions, but he was crying hysterically. “You should be afraid! I shouldn’t have ever come here! I could’ve hurt you! I could’ve hurt my friends! I’m a monster I have to go!” 

James pulled Remus into a hug, and they slowly sank to the floor. Sirius got off the bed, and joined them wrapping his arms around Remus. The two whispered reassurances to him until he calmed down. He’s a good person. He’s not a monster. They are still his friends. They still love him. 

The memory changed around them, but they stayed in the Gryffindor dorm room. Remus walked through the door to see the other three sat on the bed just like last time. They all looked a few years older than the previous memory. Unlike last time, the three boys weren’t worried, they were enthusiastically waiting for Remus when he arrived. As soon as he walked in the boys surrounded him talking excitedly about a surprise they had for him. 

Finally, James started speaking over everyone else. “Alright let’s calm down so we can actually show him. Remus, sit on the bed and watch us.”

Remus walked over to the bed, and sat down to watch them. He looked scared and excited. 

Harry watched as his dad, Sirius, and Peter turned into a stag, a dog, and a rat. For the first time it hit him how impressive it was that they could do this so young and without help. 

Remus looked confused and excited as they all changed back. “That was so cool! I can’t believe you learned how to do that! And broke the law! But I don’t understand how it was a surprise for me?” 

Sirius looked exasperated. “It’s a surprise for you, because we can join you during the full moon now, dummy. We did research and werewolves can’t hurt animagi.” 

“No. Werewolves can hurt animagi. They just can’t change someone while they’re an animagus.” Remus looked sad still. “Thank you so much for doing this, but you can’t come with me. Your acceptance of me was already too much I can’t allow this to happen as well.” 

James sat down beside Remus on the bed. “You won’t hurt us… Please let us try. You’re always so bad after the full moon. We just want to help.” 

“If I hurt you, I’ll never forgive myself.”

Sirius sat down on the other side of Remus. “Well that’s fine because you won’t hurt us.” 

Peter sat down on the floor in front of them, and Remus began telling them what his transformations were like.   
The dorm room around them went blurry, and as the new memory formed Harry realized they were outside at night. There was a campfire burning in the back yard of a huge house. Everyone still looked really young, so Harry assumed they were spending time together during the summer away from Hogwarts. They were all in their pajamas, and Harry smiled when he realized that James’ had little snitches on them. There were a few half-empty bottles of alcohol lying around. Peter slept under a chair, Remus stared at Sirius with a dopey grin on his face, and James and Sirius argued loudly over who could win a race to the forest line and back. 

After watching them argue for a few minutes, Remus finally suggested they just race and see who wins. They start running almost immediately. Sirius had barely gone ten steps when he shifted in Padfoot. James yelled something about cheating, but shifted into Prongs, and ran after him. James easily caught up and passed Sirius, returning to the camp fire a few seconds before him. James shifted back immediately, and fell into a chair laughing. Sirius, however, jumped onto Remus, and licked his face. 

“Get off me, you mangy mutt!” Remus giggled, and tried to shove him away. 

Sirius changed back in Remus’ lap. “Aww, Moon Pie, you love how mangy I am.” 

The back door to the house opened, and an older couple stepped out just as the memory faded around them. Harry was curious about the couple, but found himself standing back in McGonagall’s office. 

“Remus told me these memories were special for him even if they didn’t seem special for me. I didn’t understand when he said that, but now I do. You don’t care that he’s a werewolf, do you?” 

“Harry, it’s okay it doesn’t bother me. It may have at one point, but now I don’t care. He’s important to you, and that’s what matters.”

Harry looked at Draco curiously for a second. He was surprised that Draco cared whether Remus was important to him or not, but Draco’s words solidified his decision to ask the question he’d been dying to ask all night. He was afraid, but he felt like it was worth the chance. They hadn’t spent time together privately since the last time Harry had memories, but Harry wasn’t ready to let him go for the night. 

“Do you wanna spend the night with me?”

Draco looked relieved at the question. Maybe he wanted to spend more time with Harry too. “Yeah, I’ll spend the night with you,” he said as he grabbed Harry’s hand, and dragged him back to his room. 

When they returned to Draco’s room, they quickly made their way to the bedroom and laid down. There was still a distance between them, but they were both relaxed. They talked for hours about the war, their childhoods, their students, everything. As it got later and later, they slowly moved closer to one another until they were practically cuddling. Their conversations had been getting slower as they became more tired, and neither one of them had really said anything for a few minutes. Harry watched Draco, who was lying next to him with his eyes closed. He couldn’t believe he’d missed out this man for so many years. He’d learned over the past few weeks how amazing Draco was, and he regretted not realizing sooner. Draco had been so supportive after they’d watched memories together for the first time. He had worked hard to become a better person after the war, and he’d done it. Harry could see the goodness in him even if Draco still doubted it sometimes. 

“Draco, can I ask you a question?”

Draco didn’t open his eyes. “You just did.” Harry huffed, and slapped his shoulder. “Fine, yeah, ask me.”

“Can I kiss you?” 

Draco’s eyes flew open, and he stared at Harry dumbstruck. Harry waited for him to say something, afraid he’d messed up everything. He was just about to say never mind when Draco finally nodded. 

Harry leaned in slowly giving Draco time to change his mind. He barely brushed his lips against Draco’s to see what it would feel like. He’d never kissed a man, and he certainly had never kissed his former enemy. He wasn’t surprised when it felt amazing. He leaned back in and kissed him again, but longer and firmer this time. He felt Draco’s hand land on his hip pulling him closer as he deepened the kiss. Harry loved this. He never wanted to stop. If you’d have told him five years ago he’d be kissing Draco Malfoy, he would’ve laughed in your face, but there he was, and he didn’t want to be anywhere else. 

When Harry finally pulled away, he cupped Draco’s face, and rubbed his thumb along his cheek bone slowly. “You’re beautiful, Draco. You’re everything.” Harry watched a tear fall from Draco’s eye, but wiped it away quickly. “Tell me you want this too.” 

Tears started falling faster, but he nodded his head. “Yes, I want this. I’ve never wanted anything more than I want this. Please, Harry.” 

Harry pulled Draco even closer to him, wrapping his arms around him. Draco buried his face in Harry’s neck and cried, but Harry knew they were good tears because he let out a few of his own. “We can have this. We can have each other.”


	5. James and Lily Have Gay Best Friends

It was the first Saturday in May, and Harry had woken up too early this morning. He’d been anxious recently because he knew he had to tell Sirius and Remus about Draco soon. Things were getting serious, and they’d decided to move in together after the end of the year. Which was only a few weeks away. He knew they would obviously be okay with Harry dating a man, but he was more worried over what they’d think about this specific man. 

Harry locked the door to his rooms, and walked to Draco’s. He wanted to see him one more time before he left. He didn’t bother knocking when he arrived, but Draco still greeted him at the door like he was expecting him. He probably was. Draco knew how worried Harry was, and Harry was sure Draco was probably just as worried if not more, but he’d put on a brave face for Harry constantly reassuring him that everything would be fine. When he opened the door, Draco immediately held his arms out for Harry to walk into. 

“Still worried?”

Harry let out a deep sigh. “Yeah. I know everything will be fine, but I can’t stop worrying about it.” 

Draco ran his hands through Harry’s messy hair. “It’s normal to be nervous, but you’re right it’ll be fine. They may not ever like me a lot, but I think they’d do anything to make you happy even if it means tolerating me.” 

Harry sighed again, but he was smiling. “I guess I’ll just go and get it over with.” Harry kissed Draco. “Thank you for trying to keep me calm. I know you’re worried too.” Harry kissed him again then stepped away. “I’ll be back tonight with good news.” 

They walked to the floo together, and kissed once more before Harry stepped inside. Draco blew him one last kiss as he disappeared in green flames. 

When Harry arrived at Sirius and Remus’ house, he heard laughter and music coming from the kitchen. He followed the noise, and saw the two men slow-dancing together in the kitchen. Harry stood in the door way watching them for a few minutes. He enjoyed how happy they were together. Sirius finally noticed him standing there, and hurried over to hug him.

“Harry! We’ve missed you! How long have you been standing there?” 

“I miss you guys too, and not very long. You two just looked so happy I couldn’t interrupt.” 

Sirius laughed again, “C’mon let’s go eat.” 

Harry, Sirius, and Remus all sat around the table to eat dinner. Sirius and Remus were talking happily, but Harry was too nervous to really join in. Finally, after twenty minutes of awkward half-answers from Harry, Sirius asked “Is everything okay, Harry?”

“Yeah, I just have a few things to tell you, and I’m worried about how you will react.” Harry nervously pushed his food around his plate to have something to do with his hands. He was really nervous, but he knew he couldn’t get out of it now. 

“You know you can tell us anything.” 

Harry closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. When he opened them again he let everything just come rushing out. “I’m gay. Or maybe not gay, actually, I don’t know, but I like a man. Actually, I have a boyfriend. And I know you won’t care about that, obviously, I’m just worried you’ll be upset about who it is because it’s… Draco. Malfoy, I mean. It surprised me at first too, to be honest, but he’s actually amazing. He’s been watching memories with me. Which as I’m saying this I realize was an invasion of your privacy, and I’m really sorry. But I was quite emotional after the memories sometimes, and he helped me. Then we started spending more time together at dinner and at Hogsmeade and grading and making lesson plans. And we’ve decided to live together this summer, so now I have to tell you.” 

Remus and Sirius both stared at him with wide eyes, but neither of them seemed particularly upset or angry. Harry waited for what felt like hours for one of them to finally speak. 

Sirius leaned forward, and squeezed Harry’s hand. “It’s okay, Harry. If you think he’s changed then enough. We’d love to meet him again, as your boyfriend.”

“Are you sure? He’s a Malfoy.” Harry asked in a quiet voice.

“Of course, we are sure! Sirius is a Black, but he in no way acts like a Black. Draco may be a Malfoy, but that doesn’t mean he’s bad. You were adamant after the war, that we wouldn’t have won without his help. That doesn’t seem bad to us.” 

Harry mumbled out a quiet thank you, and fell silent again. Sirius and Remus seemed to realize he wanted to say more so they waited quietly. 

“Do you think my parents would be okay with it? I know they were okay with you two, but do you think they’d feel differently because I’m their son. Maybe they wouldn’t like that for me.”

Sirius jumped up from the table nearly knocking his chair over. He walked over to Harry, and pulled him into his arms. “James and Lily would love you so much. Harry, they would be so proud of you. They wouldn’t care if you liked birds, blokes, or mountain trolls. They’d only want you to be happy.” 

Remus walked over to them and put his hand on Harry’s back. “Here, I didn’t have memories for you this month, but I think these could be helpful right now.” Harry watched him draw the memories out and flick them into the vial with his wand. He was about to place the lid on when Sirius pulled out his own memory, and let it fall into the vial. Remus handed Harry the vial with another pat on the back before sitting back down at the table. 

Harry put the vial into his pocket, and sat back down at the table. “Let’s finish dinner before I go watch these.” 

As they finished dinner, Remus and Sirius asked Harry to tell them more about Draco. The rest of the meal seemed to fly by with Harry happily chatting about Draco. He couldn’t wait to get back to him to tell him the good news, and show him the memories. They’d finished eating about thirty minutes ago, and Harry was becoming anxious to return to the castle, but he didn’t want to be rude when they had been so amazing about everything. 

Finally, after a long story that Harry was ashamed to say he hadn’t really paid attention to, Sirius finally put him out of his misery. “Alright, Remus. Let’s let the poor lad go. He obviously wants to go see the memories.” 

Harry laughed, but said nothing to argue. Sirius and Remus stood up to walk with him to the fireplace. They both hugged him one more time before he left, and reassured him that they were okay with everything. Harry felt much better disappearing into the floo this time than he had a few hours before. He couldn’t believe he’d been so worried. 

When he returned to his room, Draco was there waiting on him. “How was it? Are you okay?” 

Harry smiled, and collapsed next to Draco on his bed. “It went perfect. They were okay with everything, and they can’t wait to meet you.” 

Draco pulled Harry closer to him, and kissed his forehead. “That’s amazing! I told you, you were worried for nothing.” 

They cuddled for a few minutes until Harry suddenly jumped up. “Oh! I just remembered. I have new memories. They didn’t have any this time, but after I told them everything, they said I needed to see these.” He pulled the vial out of his pocket to show Draco. 

“Well let’s go watch them then,” Draco said excitedly as he dragged Harry from the room toward McGonagall’s office. 

They made it to there in record time. Harry thought Draco may be even more excited than him. When they walked through the door, they found the office empty. Harry hurried to the pensieve, and poured the memories in. He was suddenly nervous. He knew what memories Remus and Sirius had given him, and he knew this was as close to a coming out reaction that he’d ever get from his parents. Deciding Remus and Sirius would not have given him memories of bad reactions, he grabbed Draco’s hand, and pulled them into the memories. 

The first memory was in the Gryffindor common room. It was late at night, and the only two people in the room were Sirius and James. They were laying in front of the fire place, with notes spread all around them. They both looked miserable and tired.   
Sirius suddenly sat up. “I quit. If I don’t know it by now, I won’t know it. I can’t read another word.” 

“Remind me to listen to Moony’s annoying study reminders next year instead of putting it off like this again.” 

“I’ll remind you, mate, but I don’t think either one of us is really gonna listen.”

James laughed, but agreed that he was probably right. They both started putting their books and notes away, but neither really moved to get up yet. They sat there quietly watching the fire. 

“Hey, Jamie? What would you say if I liked boys?” 

James turned his head around to look at Sirius again. “Do you like boys?” 

“Yeah, I think so…” It was said so quietly that James could barely hear him. 

“Then I’d say that’s okay. This something you can’t change, and you shouldn’t feel like you have to. You’re still my brother.” Sirius was crying silently, but he had a huge grin on his face. James crawled over their stacks of books to sit next to Sirius. “Thank you for telling me.” 

“Thank you for not caring,” Sirius said with a sniffle. 

“Pads, as long as you don’t like Snivellus, I don’t give a fuck who you like.”

Sirius let out a wet laugh. “How dare you! I’d rather shave off these precious locks!” 

The memory faded even as their laughter continued. The next memory was at the lake. Harry expected to see Remus and his dad, but instead it was Remus and his mom. They were both reading from textbooks, but neither seemed to be as stressed about studying as his dad and Sirius were. Sirius and James were closer to the lake playing in the edge of the water. Remus looked up at Sirius every few minutes, but he thought he was being sneaky. 

“I know you like him. You should just tell him. I don’t think he’ll care.” 

Remus quickly returned his eyes to the book from where they’d been staring at Sirius. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I don’t like anyone.” 

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have sprung it on you like that, but you don’t have to hide from me. It doesn’t change anything. You’re still one of my best friends. You just happen to like Sirius, who is a rather unfortunate choice, I admit, but not because he’s a boy.” 

“Fine, I fancy Sirius, but I’m not telling him. It would make him uncomfortable, and he wouldn’t want to be friends anymore.” Remus wrung his hands together from the nerves. “Sirius already puts up with too much from me. I can’t add another thing to the list.” 

“Hey, Remus, it’s okay. I’m not gonna tell him and you don’t have to either. I’m just saying if you did tell him, I think you’d like what he had to say. 

“I’ll think about it.” Remus turned back to his book, and neither of them said anything else. Harry was waiting for the new memory, but nothing was happening. 

After a few minutes of silence had passed, Remus looked at Lily again. “You’re sure you don’t care that I’m gay?” 

Lily looked at Remus with a soft expression on her face, and reached for his hand. “I really don’t care. I know it’s different, but I know what it’s like for people not to like you because of something you can’t change about yourself. It’s not fun, and I don’t want you to feel that way. This is something you can’t change, and you shouldn’t feel like you have to. You like who you like, and I like you either way, okay?” 

Remus was crying, but nodded his head to agree as the memory faded away. The next memory was back in the dorm room. Harry and Draco were stood between two beds. One had the curtains drawn tight, but the other bed had the curtains open wide and a giggly Remus and Sirius were cuddled inside under the blanket. Based on the light shining through the window, Harry thought it was probably way too early to be away. 

Harry was looking around waiting for something to happen when he was startled by his mother’s voice yelling from the closed curtain. 

“Remus, I’m happy for you, but if you and Black don’t shut the hell up, I’ll kill you both.” 

This just caused the two boys to giggle louder. “Merlin, shut up! What is there to be so happy about this early on a Saturday?”

“Jamie, we’re in love! Leave us alone!” 

The room fell silent for a few minutes until the bed curtains were ripped open and James literally fell out of the bed in his hurry to get out. “What do you mean ‘in love’? You told me you didn’t like anyone just a few months ago! How long has this been going on? How could you not tell me? I thought we were brothers?” 

Sirius just looked amused, “I lied?” 

At Sirius words, James finally took a good look at them. The two were curled up in the blanket, and they could barely take their eyes off of each other long enough to pay attention to James. His eyes softened, and he got a small smile on his face. “Okay, fine, you’re forgiven because you’re so cute together, but in a few hours when I’m feeling less like I drank a whole bottle of fire whiskey we’re all gonna have a long talk about keeping secrets.” 

Lily, Remus, and Sirius were howling with laughter at James as the memory faded, and Harry and Draco returned to McGonagall’s office.  
As Harry found himself in McGonagall’s office once more, he realized he was crying. He knew now that his parents would be okay with him. They’d accept him for who he was. He still wondered how they’d feel about Draco being a Malfoy, but he thought back to what Remus had said about Sirius being a Black, and he was sure they would be happy for him. But it wasn’t just about that. He felt like he finally knew who his parents were. Sure, there were things he would never know, and there were plenty more things that he’d missed out on growing up, but seeing these memories had helped him in a way he didn’t know he needed. He wasn’t sure if he’d get any more, but he had these. He had their happiest memories. 

He turned to Draco, and realized he’d been watching him. “Everything is gonna be okay, isn’t it?”

Draco stepped toward him, and wrapped his arms around him. “Everything is gonna be just fine.”


End file.
